


Pillowy Soft

by grimfigment



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Roommates, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, gay pining riku, originally a twitter thread, pillow humping, trans sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimfigment/pseuds/grimfigment
Summary: Riku didn't mean to hear it happen, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it either.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pillowy Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! This fic comes from an ongoing twitter thread of mine, so that's the reason it's formatted... like that. The next part is in-progress, but I hope you enjoy this one!

Sora had this body pillow. Not one of those pillows with a half naked anime character on it (Riku vetoed that particular pillow cover in their dorm room), but just a regular body pillow with some patterned cover Sora changed at random intervals.

Sora mostly used it to cling to when he slept at night - not that Riku has  _ noticed _ how Sora sleeps or anything - or to occasionally belly flop onto when he wanted to watch a movie on his laptop. 

It was just one of the things Riku did  _ not _ notice about Sora and how Sora acted and what various objects Sora decorated his side of the room with. Perfectly normal. Perfectly forgettable.

Until Riku woke up to Sora putting the pillow to a…  _ new _ use.

Insomnia was nothing new to Riku. Neither was insomnia during midterms. He’s woken up at least once per night, unable to fall back asleep for hours, since he was thirteen. He’s a pro at being a shitty sleeper by now, so yeah. Nothing new.

What  _ was  _ new were the quiet, breathy moans Riku woke to the night before his chemistry midterm. Moans that Riku had never heard before but instantly recognized. He’d known that voice since he was a child, heard it grow warmer and deeper as the years passed.

Now, he was hearing that voice breathe airy gasps of Riku’s  _ name _ , the rustle of shifting fabric following immediately after. For a moment, Riku didn’t move, frozen with his face still smooshed into his pillow like how he’d woken up.

Sora was dreaming, that much Riku could tell from the way each syllable Sora muttered slurred into the next. What Sora was dreaming about was less certain, but Riku had a fairly solid idea when the next utterance of his name was followed by a quiet  _ ah! _

The lazy warmth of sleep still clung to Riku’s skin, but as he listened to the hazy murmurs and moans drifting over from Sora’s side of the room the warmth intensified. Bubbled up into something needy and  _ hot _ . All-consuming in the sudden rush of  _ want _ he felt.

He wanted to look. Even as he felt his face burn scarlet, Riku wanted to lift his head and drink in the sight of Sora pleasuring himself even while soft in his sleep. But despite the fire burning through his veins, Riku was frozen, unable to even blink.

Wait a minute. Was this… a betrayal of Sora’s trust or something? Riku was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be hearing or knowing any of this, although he couldn’t deny his fluttering pulse gave away that he was thrilled to know that Sora  _ wanted _ him.

Wanting Riku like…  _ that _ meant that maybe Sora wanted Riku in other ways. Romantic ways, tender ways, soft ways. Which Riku was not at the moment. Soft, that is. Not at all.

Riku was instead frustratingly, achingly hard just from the  _ sounds _ of Sora’s gasps and moans. And if all of this was a betrayal of Sora’s trust after all, well- not much Riku could do about it, really. Their shared room being was it was and all.

And so, even with the shroud of guilt looming in the back of his mind, Riku allowed himself some relief. Face still buried in his own pillow, Riku quickly slipped a hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and took himself in a firm grip.

It was a good thing Sora was a heavy sleeper, because Riku couldn’t keep his harsh gasp as quiet as he’d planned. Sora’s little impromptu show had Riku so riled up that even his own touch felt heavenly. It would have been embarrassing if it didn’t feel so damn  _ good _ .

Over in his own bed, Riku could hear Sora’s panting breaths coming quicker and quicker, the rustle of fabric louder and more erratic. Riku abandoned all thought of slowly teasing himself to the edge in favor of pumping his cock in fast, firm strokes.

With Sora and his sweet little moans so  _ close _ it barely took any effort for Riku to imagine that tan fingers were stroking him while Sora’s husky, sleep-rough voice whispered praises in Riku’s ear.

It wasn’t a new fantasy by any means, but the nature of the situation, each sharp inhale and shuddered exhale past Sora’s lips, made it all the more intense, all the more  _ real.  _ Riku was suddenly almost glad he couldn’t see Sora in his current position.

It’d all be over far,  _ far _ too quickly if Riku caught even a glimpse of Sora’s face now.

He could tell Sora was getting close - and what a heady  _ thrill _ that thought is - which only pushed Riku near the brink himself. He jerked his cock faster, harder, chasing the same high Sora’s desperately close to across the room.

It was at the moment when Sora sweetly and brokenly moaned Riku’s name a final time that Riku tightened his grip in a pulse of pleasure, and the collision of the two pushed Riku over the edge in a cascade of white hot intensity and sensation.

Riku hazily blinked his eyes open moments later - he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them - to the dark fabric of his pillow, the cotton hot and damp from Riku’s hushed, frantic panting. The room had gone silent, leaving only a post-orgasmic hum ringing in Riku’s ears.

Sora was quiet now too, and though Riku was sated and spent he still felt a tendril of heat coil in his gut at the realization that Sora had come at the same time as Riku. And that was… Wow, that was a  _ thought _ right there.

A thought that left Riku’s head swimming even more than the afterglow did, but guilt was hot on its heels. The heat soured into nauseous warmth that bubbled in Riku’s stomach. He just got himself off to the sound of his  _ best friend _ having a wet dream in the same room.

And sure, Riku was hopelessly, desperately in love with his best friend, but that was a closely guarded secret. Something Riku forced himself to keep under wraps so he wouldn’t make Sora uncomfortable with the intensity of his affections.

What Riku had just done would  _ definitely _ make Sora uncomfortable.

The sated haze of afterglow was banished by dread and shame, and Riku felt sick with it. Disgusted with himself and feeling dirty in every way, Riku quietly slipped out of his bed, gathered a fresh set of clothes, and shuffled to the dorm showers.

He wouldn’t be getting any more sleep tonight anyway.


End file.
